New Dawn
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Caroline up till now lived a decent life. Surrounded by family and kind villagers, she did her utmost to pitch in during the hard times. But now that life is gone as the Vampires have come to ruin what little peace her and her humans have left. However when all hope seems lost, a pair of heroes have come to say the day...her story begins.


New Dawn

 **Author Notes: Ok i am on a roll, it's the holidays, and I'm doing some one shots to celebrate! Welcome to one shot week and I am ready to rumble~ Starting with one of my childhood favorites-Vampire Night(I do not own the game)**

 **Though this will be more of a horror/tragic one shot-sorry in advance? Anyways this isn't really holidayish, but its winter themed seeing how that's the games setting so its good enough.**

 **Also this is my ideas/perspective on the 0 chapter. So it's not totally canon, not that it ever meant to be. Yikes this is the most questionable, most awkward author notes ever sheesh...hopefully you guys will get the idea of this and read to the end. Enjoy~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Her screams echoed throughout the ruins of her home. **"Help! Someone please?!"** She slid on the snow as she pivoted on her foot. Running blindly through the street, there had to be someone who was still alive and sane. Gray lifeless fingers extended towards her as moans ring in her ears.

 **"Ah!"** What did her family and friends do to deserve this? But then her saviors appeared. She had no clue who they were, or what they were doing out in the middle of nowhere-but she didn't care. She clung to one of the men, desperate.

 **"Please...help! Everyone's turned into vampires."**

Immediately she was pushed away, the two men thrusting themselves in front of her. Both wielding guns, ready to shoot at the people she knew and cared about. **"Stay back."** She wasn't sure if it was due to lady luck, or fate that she was here today. **"How could this happen!?"**

 _Her village was a small, peaceful place, and up until now was one of the few places free from vampire control. Twelve year old Caroline couldn't imagine how things came to be. It was just a few days before Christmas, and she was in the forest simply gathering what nuts and herbs she could find._

 _However her search was difficult. In the region she lived there was snow all year round, as it was always cold, and the sun never rose. With two inches worth the trees were covered in white, her breath came out in small puffs._

 _It's been a rough year, as their overlords were becoming more and more overpowering. Her parents were worried, she could tell, though they refused to tell her what was wrong. Simply hoping she lives as free and safe for as long as possible. Each year her parents prayed the vampires would never come so far out from the city._

 _This year...sadly, their prayers went unanswered. They came in a small horde, appearing out of the blue-with a malicious gleam. The human civilians flee, running in all directions. But they were low in population, barely over a dozen, they were easy pickings._

 _By the time she made her way back into town, she could tell something was very very wrong. It was too quiet. Usually there'd be people outside, cutting up firewood or talking._

 _There was no one. All that could be heard was the crunching of her feet in the snow. Caroline was in denial, she couldn't believe the worst has come, but the proof appeared right in front of her._

 _Her mother and father with some disgusting eyeball creature latched onto their bodies groaned. **"No!"** They were turning into monsters. **"Kyaaa!"** Like a chain reaction, as soon as she saw her parents, her fellow villagers suddenly appeared. Each sporting those disgusting parasites._

 _But as soon as she fled, her heroes had come-two men, each having a gun pointed at the possessed civilians. They fired, aiming with much needed focus on the eyeball parasites._

 _Much to her sadness and fear, her parents and many of the other mindless swarming puppets surrounded the three, and turned in front of her own eyes. They weren't the people she's lived with all these years with. But monsters that wanted them dead-and were killed in turn._

 **"Wait!"** As soon as their task was done they left, moving both quickly and silently-only to stop at her shout. **"Who are you?"** They refused to look at her, only at their target.

The city that held their enemy. **"We hunt the creatures of the night."** The Vampire. **"Vampire hunters."** After the two stoic individuals answer her, they march off, determined to fulfill their destiny.

Caroline didn't want to be alone. Though there were a couple of survivors, there was no one here for her anymore. She wanted to feel safe again, and she wanted to thank those hunters for saving her. So she makes up her mind. Following them...in the hopes of them bringing change and a future for those like her.

The end~

 **Author Notes: So that's another one shot done. Not really Christmasy...but the setting takes place during winter and snow-so good enough lol. Guys i love this gam, I actually still have and play it from time to time so I was happy checking it out and writing about it.**

 **Quick simple story, cool designs and monsters. Though why the young girl follows a pair of vampire hunters into a city full of more dangerous, menacing vamps and vamp minions i'll never know.**

 **But that's it guys. If you liked this one shot please feel free to fav/follow/review as it would mean a crap ton to me. Also check out all the other holiday one shots I've made this year...and from the past like five or so years lol. Tchao for now!**


End file.
